Final Battle/The Lost Princesses Found
(Once back at the castle, the group armed themselves, hurried inside, and then hid themselves) Luigi: (Whispering) So, how do we get Maleficent out? (They thought it over, and then Crash and Tails suggested an idea) Crash: (Whispering) I say we make a ruckus. Tails: (Whispering) We’ll let any of these guards catch us and we’ll make noise while we fight. Vector: (Whispering) But how do we get the guards to catch us? (They suddenly noticed Fawful flying above, and Crash got it) Crash: (Whispering) We’ll get Fawful to warn them. Aku-Aku: (Whispering in agreement) Just like a sentry! (Coming out of hiding, the group whistled loudly to Fawful, getting his attention. He noticed and flew off, shouting for the guards) Fawful: I found them! The finkrats! Sonic: Now we got them! (They prepare themselves. Then Fawful flew down, leading the Beanbean Guards, the Wolfos, the Aquatic Goblins, and the Flying Monkey Pokemon to the group. But thankfully, unlike last time with the Flying Monkey Pokemon, they kicked their butts along with the other enemies. Once the monsters are defeated and the Beanbean Guards and Flying Monkey Pokemon are knocked out, the group ran out into the courtyard and started to make loud noise, hoping to attract Cackletta’s attention) Fawful: You finkrats will suffer the consequences you will pay for! (Fawful flew off screaming constantly for Cackletta towards her chamber) Fawful: GREAT CACKLETTA!!!! (This agitated Knuckles) Knuckles: QUIET!!!! (He glides at Fawful and upon reaching him, he grabbed Fawful savagely and after ripping his headgear off, threw it down, destroying it) Fawful: Hands off of me, finkrat! (Knuckles prepares to punch Fawful) Knuckles: For the record, it's "Ratfink!" (Knuckles then punched Fawful hard, making him fall. As Fawful fell from the punch's impact, Peach and Daisy quickly petrified him into stone and upon crashing onto the ground, he shattered into pieces, dead. Knuckles the landed back to the others) Charmy: Now that’s killing a bird with one stone. (Then Cackletta came out of her chambers) Cackletta: Silence! What is going on?! (She suddenly noticed Clara’s group noticing her and the group ran to lure her out of the castle by calling out to her) Clara: Hey! Fritz: Come and get us! Rockruff: Unless if you’re too scared! Sonic: Chicken! (He clucks a bit. Angered, Cackletta flew down on her wand to the courtyard and suddenly saw to her horror, Fawful’s broken petrified dead body. Then she got furious and zipped out of the castle and into the Haunted Forest and landed in front of Clara’s group surrounded by green and purple flames, as they prepared to fight) Cackletta: Now shall you deal with me, O pretties! And all the powers of Hell! (She then exploded into flames and emerged as a purple ghost with a purple skull, a purple cloud-like torso with a ghostly tail for the rest of the body, purple cloud-like antlers on its head, yellow eyes with black snake-like pupils, a light blue right arm and hand, a red-orange left hand, a magenta left arm, and a light blue gem on its forehead. Clara’s group looked on in shock) Baloo: Th-Th-That’s a big spirit! (But then he got determined) Baloo: But spirit or not, we’ll get her! Clara’s group: Right! Peach: Clara, get on! Daisy: We’ll give you a spell when you throw the sword! (Clara nods and charged ahead riding with Peach and Daisy on their broomsticks together, her Elemental Sword ready, when Cackletta blasted a magic blast at them, but thanks to Peach and Daisy’s barrier, they were knocked back by the blast without getting injured from the blast itself. They got determined and charged again, but Cackletta blasted another blast at them, this time, knocking them off Peach and Daisy’s broomsticks and causing the broomsticks to disintegrate. Cackletta then swiped her claws at the three girls, but they bravely dodged. Just when Cackletta lunged her head and claws at them to try to claw them again, Peach and Daisy temporary stunned her with a force hold and Clara swung the Elemental Sword onto Cackletta’s right hand and kicked her, making her give a savage beastly growl. The spirit-turned evil witch then swiped her claws at them again, but Clara, Peach, and Daisy dodged again. Then in a fury, Cackletta fired another blast at them, but the three girls and the group dodged. Seeing a clifftop, Peach and Daisy called out to Clara as they and the group climbed up there) Daisy: Clara! Peach: This way! (Clara joined them and backed Cackletta off temporally with her kicks until she reached the top with her friends. Cackletta then flew up there and began to float towards Clara, Peach, and Daisy towards the edge. Cackletta swiped her claws at them, but Peach and Daisy blocked the attack and knocked her down, stunning her and exposing her glowing heart-shaped chest, where her heart is located. Seeing the chance, Clara, Peach, and Daisy nods) Clara: Water! (The Elemental Sword turned to the water side and Peach and Daisy then shouted the incantation) Peach and Daisy: Oh, Elemental Sword, fly swift and sure! Let evil die and good endure! (The Elemental Sword glowed and Clara threw it blade point at Cackletta’s heart just as the spirit-formed evil witch recovered and got up, and thankfully, the blade struck her heart. As Cackletta screeched in pain, some green and black-colored blood spilled from her chest where she was stabbed and made one last lunge at Clara's group, But they ran out of the way and the clifftop collapsed, taking Cackletta with as she melted into black and purple slime and disappeared into the flames which then died down. Recovering, the group looked down and saw the puddled remains of Cackletta with the Elemental Sword’s blade sticking in the ground and her wand laying beside the puddle. The group sighed in relief and went to the puddle. Clara then grabbed the Elemental Sword back, cleaned it on some bushes, and sheathed it. Elsewhere, Sugar Plum finally woke up slowly and noticed Clara’s group standing over Cackletta’s remains. She growls in anger upon seeing her partner dead and spreads her wings. The group was about to pick up the wand when they heard Sugar Plum screaming as she charged at them. Before they reacted, Sugar Plum snatched Peach and Daisy and flew them back up to the tower, despite Peach and Daisy trying to fight back. Clara’s group saw the wand and then the tower and then Phillip grabbed the wand and they hurried to the tower. Once at the elevator, the group was about to climb on the tower wall, but Silver was able to use his powers to fly them up to the tower. They go up and upon entering the window, they looked around cautiously after Silver deactivated his powers) Clara: (Whispering) Peach, Daisy? (Suddenly, they see Peach and Daisy, bound and gagged, trying to warn them about something. Before they reacted, Sugar Plum lunged out and stabbed Mario and Luigi in their stomachs) Clara’s group: Mario, Luigi! (Mario and Luigi collapsed on the floor, clutching their wounds. Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff kneeled down quickly to check on them) Sugar Plum: (Sarcastically) Now, look what you did. Rockruff: (Angrily to Sugar Plum) You did this, you coward! Sugar Plum: (Pretending to be shocked) A coward, am I? (She got serious with an evil smirk) Sugar Plum: Oh, don’t worry. You can stay here and tie up loose ends by watching them die! (She threw enchanted ropes at the group and before they reacted, everyone, except Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Rockruff, Mario, and Luigi, were bound by them. Then the ropes that tried to tie up Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff suddenly dropped onto the floor, much to Sugar Plum’s shock) Sugar Plum: Impossible! (She hurried over to Peach and Daisy and grabbed them, but Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff charged and lunged at her, with Clara fighting with Sugar Plum over the knife) Sugar Plum: Get off! Stop fighting me! Clara: Never! (But Clara snatched the knife back, cuts Peach and Daisy free, and points the blade at Sugar Plum, much to her horror, as Peach and Daisy removed their gags) Peach: How dare you do that to Mario, Luigi, and our friends?! Daisy: Heal them! Phillip: And release them! Sugar Plum: J'aime! Louise: (Flatly) So, that means "Never." Clara: Wrong answer! (She goes to stab her when Sugar Plum knocked the knife aside, only for it to fall out the window. They looked on in shock and then Sugar Plum smirked evilly) Sugar Plum: (Sneeringly) Now what? Are you going to continue playing the hero role? Clara: I have the Elemental Sword! (She pulls it out and aims it at Sugar Plum, much to her horror) Sugar Plum: (Terrified) Wh-What are you gonna do, kill me?! Clara: (Angrily) Why should we spare you? (Peach and Daisy goes over to Mario and Luigi to heal them, but a barrier over the covered stab wounds blocked their hands and amulets) Daisy: What did you do now?! (Sugar Plum smirked evilly then) Sugar Plum: In case you did get rescued, I blocked the wounds and only I can remove it. Rockruff: Then remove it! (Clara points the Elemental Sword at Sugar Plum, who now got nervous) Peach: Let me and Daisy heal them! Sugar Plum: Non! It's not my problem! (Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff backed away slowly to Peach and Daisy with Clara still pointing the Elemental Sword at Sugar Plum. Then turned to each other and secretly using their telepathy, Peach and Daisy came up with a plan, but it wasn’t heard. Then Clara puts the Elemental Sword down and sheathes it, much to the group’s confusion) Crash: What are you doing, Clara? Daisy: You left us no choice. Sugar Plum: (Suspiciously) And what’s that? Peach: Me, Daisy, Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff will go quietly with you. (Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Rockruff, and Daisy nods. Sugar Plum smirked evilly again) Sugar Plum: Now you’re seeing reason. Peach: However, we’ll go on one condition. (Sugar Plum stopped smirking evilly and realized she and Daisy wants to heal Mario and Luigi) Sugar Plum: So, if I let you heal them, you’ll come with me where you’ll never be found? Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Rockruff, Peach, and Daisy: Yes. (Sugar Plum glared darkly and then she grunts angrily. As soon as she got up, she removed the barrier from Mario and Luigi’s covered wounds and then used the enchanted rope to tie them to a column in a seating position, much to their painful discomfort and to the concern of the group) Sugar Plum: So, you won’t follow us! (She turned to Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Rockruff, Peach, and Daisy in anger) Sugar Plum: Hurry up and heal them so we can get out of here! (She steps back. Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Rockruff, Peach, and Daisy kneeled beside Mario and Luigi) Mario: (Weakly) What were you thinking, guys? Luigi: (Weakly) You'll die if you do this. (Peach and Daisy goes to lean in as if to kiss them on the cheek when Sugar Plum spoke up) Sugar Plum: What are you doing? Peach: Giving Mario and Luigi a kiss. Daisy: Is that okay with you? (Sugar Plum sighed in annoyance) Sugar Plum: Fine! Kiss him, heal him, and then let’s get out of here! (Then Peach and Daisy leaned in and appeared to give Mario and Luigi a hidden kiss on the cheeks for a long time. Mario and Luigi reacted calmly and smiled) Mario and Luigi: (Weakly) Okay. (Peach and Daisy leaned back. Then they took their amulets and held them over Mario and Luigi’s bodies. Then Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Mario, and Luigi held the amulets with Peach and Daisy together, much to Sugar Plum and the group’s silent confusion. Then, much to everyone’s shock, Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Mario, Luigi, and even Peach and Daisy then threw the amulets hard to the floor and they hit the floor next to Mario and Luigi, shattering into pieces, for it turned out that was their plan, and the "Kiss" Peach and Daisy gave Mario and Luigi was actually them whispering to them the plan. Sugar Plum got horrified) Sugar Plum: NO!!!! (Then, suddenly, the enchanted ropes tying the group and Mario and Luigi up magically untied, freeing them. As the group got out of the ropes in concern and confusion, Sugar Plum ran up to the broken amulets and held the pieces and saw to her horror, her body aging into an old woman, starting with her hands) Sugar Plum: What have you done?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!!!!! (Then she dropped the pieces of the two amulets and started to panic as she stumbled towards the window. Clara, Peach, and Daisy, with Rockruff and Yoshi helping, quickly pushed her out the window and she fell to the ground. As she lay weakened, Sugar Plum then saw a green light heading her way from the sky and screamed. As the group watched from the window, with Big holding Mario and Luigi in his arms, the green light struck Sugar Plum and she lets out one last blood-curdling scream as her clothes and wings covered her body, which then melted her skin off into green glittery slime. Then the clothes disintegrated to reveal her skeletal corpse and then after it shook a bit, the corpse crumbled itself to dust and blew away by the wind. The group looked on in shock and surprise) Louise: What a way to die. (Mario and Luigi coughed, getting the group’s attention. After Big laid them back by the same column again, Peach and Daisy went up to them as the group stood back) Peach: Hang on, Mario! Daisy: Here, Luigi! (Then Peach and Daisy started singing her healing incantation a little quickly as she placed her hands over Mario and Luigi’s wounds) Peach and Daisy: (A little quickly) Flower, gleam and glow Let your power shine Make the clock reverse Bring back what once was mine (They stopped singing upon seeing their hands not glowing) Daisy: Why isn’t it working?! We just have to have the power in us! Peach: It just has to be! Mario and Luigi: (Weakly) Girls…. Peach: No, we have to keep trying! Daisy: Just hang in there! Mario and Luigi: (Weakly) Girls! (Peach and Daisy quiets down finally as the group looked on in sadness and concern. Mario and Luigi then weakly placed their hands onto Peach and Daisy’s cheeks respectively as they held them gently) Mario and Luigi: (Weakly) It’s all right…. Mario: (Weakly) You were our most important dream ever…. Luigi: (Weakly) And we thank you…. (Peach and Daisy started to tear up) Daisy: (Tearfully) We know! Peach: (Tearfully) But…! (Mario and Luigi suddenly closed their eyes slowly and exhaled softly as they went limp) Peach: Mario! Daisy: Luigi! (Then their hands fell to the floor, limp. Realizing they’re dead, the group got despaired as Peach and Daisy tearfully begged) Peach: (Crying) No, no! Please! Daisy: (Crying) Don’t leave all of us! Peach and Daisy: (Crying) Don’t leave us! (They laid their heads against Mario and Luigi’s chests above their stab wounds, covered by their other hands, respectively and cried) Peach: (Crying) Mario, I love you…. Daisy: (Crying) And I love you, Luigi.... (The group teared up, started crying softly and silently, and hung their heads in sadness. Although Metalhead didn’t shed tears or cry because he knew his tears would rust him solid, he just hung his head in sadness. Then Peach and Daisy started singing her healing incantation in tears) Peach and Daisy: (Crying) Heal what has been hurt Change the Fates’ design Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine What once was mine (They cried again as two teardrops from their own eyes plipped onto Mario and Luigi’s hand respectively over the stab wounds and then streamed down the hands onto the stab wounds. All was silent, except for Peach and Daisy’s sobbing, then suddenly, a gold light emerged from Mario and Luigi’s stab wounds, getting everyone’s attention and snapping them out of their grieving. Peach and Daisy were the last to notice and then watched along with the group as the gold light twirled into the form of a golden sun-like flower and then entered Mario and Luigi’s stab wounds, healing them. Mario and Luigi gasped softly with their eyes still closed, making Peach, Daisy, and the group notice hopefully. Then Mario and Luigi slowly opened their eyes and smiled) Mario and Luigi: (Groggily) Hey, guys…. Mario: (Groggily) I guess…. Our time’s not up, huh? Luigi: (Groggily) Right...? (The group got happy) Peach: Mario! Daisy: Luigi! (They and Mario and Luigi hug happily. Then the group joined in and hugged as well. Later, upon arriving down from the tower on the elevator by Silver's powers while Peach and Daisy flew out last on another pair of broomsticks, they noticed to their surprise the Beanbean Guards and Flying Monkey Pokemon, including Chimchar, standing there, waiting for them, but instead of angry looks, they were calmly surprised, making the group confused. Then the lead Beanbean Guard, the same one Baloo knocked out and dizzily kissed Charmy before, spoke up in calm surprise) Lead Beanbean Guard: Cackletta and Sugar Plum are dead. You killed them. Sonic: Well, duh! Clara: We had to do it. (Suddenly, to the group’s surprise, the Beanbean Guards and even the Flying Monkey Pokemon and Chimchar got happy) Lead Beanbean Guard: Hail to Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff! The Wicked Witches are dead! (The group then got happy) Beanbean Guards: Hail to Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff! The Wicked Witches are dead! Lead Beanbean Guard: How can we ever repay you? (Realizing, Clara named them) Clara: Two things. We wish to take Cackletta’s wand and we need the stolen DNA matcher back please. Lead Beanbean Guard: Okay. And the DNA matcher is in Sugar Plum’s closet in the tower. (Later, the lead Beanbean Guard, having revealed Sugar Plum’s closet, took the DNA matcher out, which was a thick green baton. He then hands it to Peach) Peach: Thank you. (The lead Beanbean Guard nods a “You’re welcome.” Clara, Peach, and Daisy turned to the group in happiness) Clara: Now, we can go back to Emerald City…! Peach: Reveal that Daisy I are the princesses…! Daisy: Tell the Wizard...! Clara, Peach, and Daisy: And get our dreams! (Everyone cheered. Later at Emerald City, Cinderella and Charming were seated on their thrones when Bowser, Rosalina, and Pauline comes in with happy looks, much to their confusion) Cinderella and Charming: What is it, Bowser, girls? Bowser: Clara’s group did it! Rosalina: And mine and Pauline's nieces...! Pauling: They're found! (Cinderella and Charming got surprised calmly. Later, they arrived in the courtyard and found Clara’s group standing there, with Chimchar, the citizens, Flying Monkey Pokemon, and Beanbean Guards standing far back. Cinderella, Charming, Rosalina, and Pauline went up to Peach and Daisy, with Peach holding the DNA matcher) Cinderella: Bowser, Pauline, and Rosalina informed us that you won. Charming: And that you claim to be our daughter and Pauline and Rosalina's nieces. (Peach and Daisy nods. Peach holds out the DNA matcher to them) Peach: Let’s prove it to everyone. Daisy: (Nods) Yes. (Charming gently accepted the DNA matcher and held it between Peach, Daisy, Cinderella, Rosalina, and Pauline. Then Peach, Daisy, Cinderella, Rosalina, and Pauline reached their hands out and used their magic to activate the DNA matcher, then the light glowed blue, much to Cinderella and Charming’s calm surprise and then calm happiness. Then they removed their hands and Charming puts the DNA matcher down on a nearby table. The six then looked at each other calmly and happily. Then Charming and Cinderella made their announcement) Charming: It is them! Cinderella: They're home! (The crowd cheered. Peach, Daisy, Cinderella, and Charming then shed tears of happiness and hugged each other, with Rosalina and Pauline calmly, and happily, joining in, for they are one family again, reunited at last after twenty long years. As the group watched with calm passionate smiles, Vector got teary-eyed, touched by this reunion that he wipes a tear away with a sniffle. The group and the still hugging Peach and Daisy noticed and playfully smiled) Peach: I saw you, Vector. Daisy: You crying crocodile tears now? (Vector reacted calmly and tried to make an excuse) Vector: Oh, I wasn’t…! My eye watered from being itchy and…. (He sighed in defeat) Vector: (Flatly) Okay, I guess I’m not that tough completely. (Then, Cinderella and Charming reached out to the group to join in the hug. They shrug and join in as well. Later, the group were walking up to the gates leading to the Wizard’s chamber as everyone sang in rejoice while Rosalina and Pauline waved goodbye to everyone, flying away in their bubbles) Lead Beanbean Guard: Hail, hail, the Witch is dead Which old witch? The Wicked Witch Hail, hail, the Wicked Witch is dead Hail, hail, the Witch is dead Which old witch? The Wicked Witch Everyone: Hail, hail, the Wicked Witch is dead She’s gone where the goblins go below Below, below, yo-ho Let’s open up and sing And ring the bells out Ding-dong the merry-o Sing it high Sing it low Let them know The Wicked Witch is dead Ding-dong the Witch is dead Which old witch? The Wicked Witch Hail, hail, the Wicked Witch is dead Ha ha ha Ho ho ho And a couple of tra-la-las Ha ha ha Ho ho ho In the merry old land of Oz She’s gone where the goblins go below Below, below, yo-ho Let’s open up and sing And ring the bells out You’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Let him know the Wicked Witch is dead Hail, the wicked old witch is dead (Then with that, the group went through the open gates and entered the hallway to the Wizard’s chamber) Coming up: Clara’s group make a surprising discovery on who the real Wizard of Oz is while encountering him. Afterwards, will he give everyone, except Peach and Daisy, whose dreams already came true, their dreams? Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies